Image capture device, such as a camera, is used to capture object-side images through camera lens and image sensing components thereof, wherein the camera lens is configured to focus light beams from object side on the image sensing components. Camera lens can be divided into prime lens and zoom lens. Because of being able to adjust a focal length, the zoom lens is more convenient to use. A good zoom lens is defined to have great imaging qualities in each focal length. Thus, it is a big challenge to a zoom lens designer to design a zoom lens having good imaging qualities in each focal length.
Moreover, it is understood that the physical characteristics of a zoom lens are related to a temperature change and accordingly the imaging qualities of the zoom lens may be affected by a temperature change. Therefore, the temperature factor must be considered when a zoom lens is being designed, thereby preventing the zoom lens from having imaging qualities varying with temperature.